Spring
by Myrime
Summary: "Daddy sagt, ohne dich wären wir viel besser dran. Du bist nur ein Freak. Keiner will dich haben!" Aber seine Eltern hatten ihn gewollt oder? Sie hatten ihn doch geliebt? Konnte ihn überhaupt jemand lieben? Ihn, den Freak? Wenn er doch nur zu ihnen könnte


Spring

Es war windig auf dem Dach des alten Schulhauses, kälter als unten auf dem Hof, wo einzelne Schüler saßen und lachten.

Harry zitterte leicht als er sich umsah und nach einem Fluchtweg suchte.

„Jetzt kannst du nicht mehr davonlaufen, Potter", kicherte Piers, der, mit seinen Fingergelenken knackend, weiter nach vorne trat.

Der schmächtige Junge wich zurück, ängstliche Blicke über die Schulter werfend, um zu prüfen, wie viel Platz er noch hatte, bevor er die vier Geschosse der Schule hinunterfallen würde.

„Ja, jetzt kriegst du, was du verdienst, Freak." Dudley blickte ihm grimmig entgegen. „Aber vorher, sagst du uns, wie du das gemacht hast."

Er hatte gewusst, dass sie ihn nicht einfach so davonkommen lassen würden. Dennoch hatte er es gehofft. Schließlich waren schon drei Tage vergangen, seitdem den vier Jungen plötzlich, ohne jeden ersichtlichen Grund die Hosen um die Knöchel hingen, als sie ihn verfolgt hatten.

Es hatte ihn für den Moment gerettet, dennoch fürchtete er sich vor ihrer Rache. Dabei hatte er gar nichts gemacht.

„Ich... ich war das nicht.", der Versuch seine Stimme selbstsicher klingen zu lassen, scheiterte kläglich.

„Ach nein? Wer war es denn dann, Freak? So etwas passiert nur da wo du bist.", wieder lachte Piers höhnisch. „Na los, sag uns wer es war. Bestimmt einer deiner Freunde, um dich zu schützen nicht wahr? Aber du hast ja gar keine Freunde. Armes Pottylein."

Harry hörte nicht hin, er kannte alles, was sie ihm entgegenrufe würde, hörte es jeden Tag. Stattdessen überlegte er weiter verzweifelt, wie er ihnen diesmal entkommen könnte. Dabei wusste er, dass es zwecklos war.

Selbst wenn er es schaffen würde, dann würden sie ihn sich morgen holen, oder nächste Woche. Sie hatten alle Zeit der Welt. Niemand würde sie aufhalten, niemand würde ihm helfen.

Dudley kam näher auf ihn zu, einen entschlossenen Ausdruck in den Augen, der ihn stärker zittern ließ.

„Hast du Angst, Potter?"

Er brauchte nicht zu antworten, sie wussten es, wollten es.

„Solltest du auch. Heute ist das letzte Mal, dass du uns Ärger gemacht hast."

Schritt für Schritt wich Harry zurück, bis er der Kante des Daches gefährlich nah gekommen war. Als der dicke Junge dennoch keine Anstalten machte anzuhalten, konnte man einen seiner Freunde hören, wie er zögerlich seinen Namen rief.

„Willst du selbst springen oder soll ich nachhelfen?", seine Stimme war gefährlich leise geworden.

„D...Dudley. Du willst mich doch nicht umbringen?", er war sich da keineswegs sicher, aber er hatte das Gefühl seinen Cousin irgendwie aus dessen Entschlossenheit zu reißen.

„Doch. Daddy sagt, wir wären ohne dich viel besser dran. Und er hat Recht. Du bist nur ein Freak. Du bist zu nichts nütze." Er lachte kurz auf. „Sogar deine Eltern wussten das und wollten dich nicht."

„Das stimmt nicht. Sie sind... tot. Sie wollten mich nicht allein lassen."

„Glaubst du das wirklich? Nein, sie wollten dich nicht. Und wir wollen dich auch nicht. Es ist besser für alle, wenn du weg bist. Dich wird eh niemand vermissen."

Kälte füllte Harrys Körper. Jetzt hatte er wirklich Angst, Todesangst. Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia sagten immer, dass er nur im Weg sei und nichts nützen würde, aber dass sie lieber wollten, dass er tot wäre...

„Hey, Big D. Ich glaube du hast ihm genug Angst gemacht. Schau nur, wie er zittert."

Harry wusste nicht, welcher der drei Jungen plötzlich kalte Füße bekommen hatte, aber er war ihm unendlich dankbar. Vielleicht war das alles nur einer der grausamen Scherze die Dudleys Gang immer mit ihm trieb. Vielleicht wollten sie gar nicht, dass er starb.

Aber sein Cousin ignorierte den Einwurf und kam immer näher, bis der kleine Junge nicht weiter zurückweichen konnte.

„Na los, spring. Sei einmal in deinem erbärmlichen Leben mutig."

Für einen Moment lang zögerte Dudley, dann aber erinnerte er sich an die Stimmen seiner Eltern, die sein Gegenüber unzählige Male verflucht hatten. Es stimmte, keiner würde ihn vermissen, im Gegenteil, sie wären froh, endlich wieder alleine, normal zu sein.

Entschlossen trat er einen letzten großen Schritt vor und streckte seine Arme aus, als eine Stimme ihn unterbrach.

Immer noch war ihm kalt und er zitterte. Er brauchte ein paar Augenblicke um sich zu erinnern, was passiert war.

Die Erkenntnis, dass Dudley ihn wirklich von diesem Dach gestoßen hätte traf ihn erneut schmerzhaft und ließ ihn zusammenzucken.

„Du bist wach? Hier, trink das!"

Mrs. Figg kam mit einer dampfenden Tasse zu ihm und stellte sie auf den kleinen Tisch vor den kleinen Jungen. Mit keinem Wort erwähnte sie das Geschehene, die Angst die sie durchgestanden oder die Wut die sie durchgeschüttelt hatte, als sie schweigend zusah wie er das heiße Getränk in kleinen Schlucken trank.

„Muss ich zurück?", seine Stimme klang schwach und zittrig, aber im Grunde spiegelte sie genau wieder, wie er sich fühlte.

Traurig schaute die alte Frau ihn an und er wusste die Antwort, bevor sie etwas gesagt hatte.

„Aber warum? Sie mögen mich nicht. Sie... wollten, dass ich tot bin."

Sie redete lange auf ihn ein, versuchte ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass sein Onkel und seine Tante ihn auch liebten, dass Dudley es nicht so gemeint hatte – aber jedes ihrer Worte tat ihr in der Seele weh, weil sie wusste, dass sie gelogen waren.

Später, als er wieder in seinem Schrank unter der Treppe lag, dachte Harry darüber nach, was Dudley an diesem Tag gesagt hatte.

Es stimmte, niemand würde ihn vermissen. Seine Verwandten hätten ihr ganz normales Leben wieder, Freunde hatte er nicht und Mrs. Figg hatte ihre Katzen. Vermutlich würde es nicht einmal jemand bemerken, wenn er nicht mehr da wäre.

Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn er gesprungen wäre. Dann hätte er zu seinen Eltern gekonnt.

Er war sich sicher, dass sie ihn lieben würden.


End file.
